


It's manly to cuddle

by Jamallywaljaffa



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But Arthur and Merlin, Everyone is in a pair, F/M, Horror Films, M/M, Movie Nights, Multi, Pining, manly cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6487198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamallywaljaffa/pseuds/Jamallywaljaffa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur watch a horror film. On all the jump scares though Merlin had put his hand on Arthur's; squeezing it tight. By the fourth jump scare Arthur had grabbed Merlin's hand and held it, claiming that it will 'save Merlin the trouble of grabbing it every five minutes'. It was all innocent; honest.</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>That one time that Arthur and Merlin cuddle during a horror film and then watch more horror films to continue doing so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's manly to cuddle

**Author's Note:**

> Okay new story. I was inspired by-well my fear of horror films and the need to cuddle. Enjoy XD

It all started as a misunderstanding; an innocent act. The 'Knights' as they were known around campus along with Merlin, Morgana, Elena and Gwen went to the university campus cinema to see the latest horror film.

Everyone was in a pair, Morgana and Leon; Gwen and Lance; Gwaine and Percival and Elyan and Elena. Everyone was in a pair apart from Arthur and Merlin.

And Morgana was sick of their silent- _okay loud_ -pining for each other. So when Merlin went to the bathroom and Arthur went to get some popcorn they gathered round as Morgana shared her evil plan.

"I'm sick of them not doing anything" She complained.

"They flirt and have lots of banter. They have _flanter_ " Gwen said.

"They practically hang out everyday" Gwaine added.

"They even look after each other when either one is ill" Leon continued.

"And get jealous whenever some one flirts with the other" Percival reminded and they all sighed. They know how they get.

When Arthur gets jealous he tries to be really possessive of Merlin then backs off and seethes from the background.

_Like when they went to the campus bar a guy named Edwin flirted with Merlin. Arthur walked over to the two and wrapped his arm around Merlin's waist and started talking casually as if it were normal for him to have done that._

_"Hi I'm Arthur, Merlin's-"_

_"Friend" Merlin interjected._

_"Right friend. Best friend in fact so how can we help you?"_

_"Um first of all; not we, second; get your arm off me and three; leave, so Edwin and I can talk"_

_"Oh Edwin is it now? Well Edwin you can shove it up-"_

_"Arthur! Leave!" Merlin pointed in the opposite, gesturing for hime to leave. Arthur gave Edwin one last glare before leaving to sit back on the group table._

_"Stupid Merlin" Arthur glared at them._

_"Get over yourself and ask him out" Morgana said._

_"Morgs we're just friends"_

_"Tell that to the death glare you're giving the other guy"_

_*_

_"Sorry about that" Merlin apologised to Edwin._

_"Its fine I would do the same thing to the person I like"_

_"Arthur doesn't"_

_"Are you sure about that?" Edwin raised his brow and looked over Merlin's shoulder. Arthur who was back at the table was watching them, glaring a hole into Edwin's forehead. Merlin turned to see him to see him glaring. He stopped as soon as realised Merlin had turned round. He widened his eyes in shock before looking away. A blush creeping on his face._

_"Good luck with him" Edwin laughed and patted Merlin's shoulders before leaving. Merlin walked back to table, an angry expression on his face; although truth be told he wasn't angry but he had to put a shown on for Arthur's sake._

_"You clot pole you scared him off!" Merlin said angrily. Arthur smirked._

_"Just doing you a favour" he drinkers his drink._

_"You're like a jealous boyfriend" Merlin yelled making Arthur choke on his drink._

_"Well maybe if you didn't pick such horrible guys maybe I wouldn't have to act like one" Arthur grumbled. Okay that pissed him off._

_"Prat"_

_"Idiot"_

_"Dollop head, turnip head, fucking clotpole"_

_"Merlin calm down"_

_"No don't you dare tell me to calm down you do this all the time Arthur and I'm sick of it" He growled and stormed off._

_"Fuck sake Arthur" Morgana smacked his head._

When Merlin gets jealous it's a different story. He's probably worst that argue because Arthur actually shows some sign of jealously in the open, where as Merlin gets distant. He gives Arthur the silent treatment _._

_When Arthur had a fling with Vivian Merlin didn't speak to him for three days._

_Arthur walked down into the cafe with Gwen. Merlin was on his way out._

_"Merlin" Arthur called._

_"Oh hi Gwen" he smiled and then glared at Arthur before leaving._

_"He's been ignoring me for days now and I don't know what I've done"_

_"It's not what you've done it's who've you done" Gwen mumbled._

_"What?"_

_"He's jealous"_

_"Merlin jealous? Of whom?"_

_"Um you?" She laughed._

_"No why would he be jealous of me"_

_"Well not of you; of Vivian. He likes you"_

_"Right okay Gwen" Arthur said ignoring the flutter in his heart._

_*_

_When Merlin did speak to Arthur he felt incredibly guilty for ignoring him and start to shower him with homemade cookies._

_"Arthur" Merlin beamed._

_"Oh so you're talking to me now?" Arthur raised his brow._

_"Yeah sorry about that. I made cookies"_

_"Why didn't you speak to me? What did I do?"_

_"Cookie?" Merlin shrugged._

*

"Yeah we know how that goes" Elyan grumbled.

"So what's the plan?" Lance asked.

"When we go in everyone go off in their pairs and sit anywhere else. It will force them to sit together, that will be a start"

"Great so Arthur can comfort Merlin during the scary parts" Elena grinned.

"Genius" Leon kissed Morgana's temple.

"We have to make sure they can't sit with us though, so make sure other seats are taken near you" She informed and everyone mumbled in agreement.

"What you all whispering about?" Merlin asked coming back from the bathroom.

"Nothing much just discussing all the scary things we will see" Morgana smirked.

"Nothing much scarier than you then" Arthur laughed coming back with a bag of popcorn and a drink.

"You'll pay for that one brother dear"

"I already pay by having you as a sister" He grinned and she smacked his arm.

"Shut up Arthur"

"Shall we go in?" Merlin said.

"Of course" Morgana smiled and led them all in.

....

Once inside true to their word the couples split off sitting in spaces left for two people in between other students.

"They left us" Arthur frowned.

"That's weird" Merlin raised a brow.

"There are two seats up top in the corner?" He pointed to the top.

"Yeah let's go for it" Merlin shrugged. The two made their way up to the top and sat down. When they got comfortable Merlin grabbed a handful of popcorn.

"If you wanted popcorn you could have got your own"

"What and let you get fatter?"

"Fatter? I'm fighting fit!"

"Well if you keep eating full bags of popcorn to yourself, you might"

"I'm _not_ fat Merlin"

"Right" Merlin said and shoved the popcorn in his mouth.

"I suppose I'll share, you need food to make you fatter your like a stick Merlin, there's barely anything on you"

"I'm am not a stick"

"Well if you keep sharing my popcorn you won't be"

"Does that mean you're actually sharing?"

"Yes _Mer_ lin I am a nice person"

"Ha right okay" Merlin scoffed.

"Do you want the popcorn or not?"

"Shhh movies starting" Merlin grinned as he grabbed another handful of popcorn and stuffed it in his mouth.

....

Throughout the movie Morgana kept looking at the two from her position on the other side of the row. The two now we're siting closer. Arthur had rested his arms on the arm rest having finished their popcorn. On all the jump scares though Merlin had put his hand on Arthur's; squeezing it tight. By the fourth jump scare Arthur had grabbed Merlin's hand and held it, claiming that it will _'save Merlin the trouble of grabbing it every five minutes'_.

By the time the monster had made it out, the arm rest was up and Merlin was cuddled into Arthur. He was hiding his head in the crook of Arthur's neck while Arthur's arm wrapped itself protectively around Merlin. Merlin would keep moving his head to see the film and then hide back into Arthur's neck when it got really scary.

When Arthur got scared he gripped Merlin's side puling him even closer- _if that was possible_ -and then rested his head on Merlin's blurring his eyes in Merlin's hair. Morgana smiled to herself despite the fact that she was scared herself. Her plan was working.

By the end of the film Merlin had snaked his arm around Arthur's chest.

"Well that was a-um-"

"Terrifying film" Merlin finished for him as the lights came on.

"Yes but for some reason I didn't mind it"

"Neither did I" Merlin agreed.

"Comfortable you guys?" Morgana smirked on her way past them with Leon. The two then looked at their position and sprang apart.

"Good film" Arthur coughed making his voice go deeper.

"Yeah, yeah of course" Merlin also made his voice deeper.

"We should probably-um" Arthur started but Merlin interrupted.

"See another horror film?" Merlin blurted.

"What? I was gonna say go meet up with the others"

"Right yes of course" Merlin stood.

"But we should" Arthur said as he stood.

"Huh?" Merlin stopped in his tracks on the steps.

"See another horror film. Have a manly night" He offered as they walked down the steps.

"Manly night?"

"Yeah, watching horror films and drinking beer. Guy stuff. If you can handle that-I mean you practically screamed throughout the whole film" Arthur teased.

"I did not!"

"You're such a _girl_ Merlin"

"I heard you scream during the film too, I guess you're just as girly as I am"

"So you admit you're girly?"

"What? Don't put-ugh shut up Arthur" Merlin nudged Arthur as he laughed. They went out the doors and met up with the others.

"That was fun wasn't it guys?" Morgana said a knowing look on her face.

"Yeah it was good" Merlin agreed.

"I bet it was" Gwaine winked at him. Merlin raised his brow.

"Okay..." Merlin trailed off. "Arthur and I are gonna have a horror movie night, anyone want to come?" Merlin asked.

"Merlin" Arthur hissed making Merlin give him a questioning look. He just wanted it to be the two of them; _alone_.

They all exchanged glances before most of them started to ramble excuses.  

"Okay no one wants to watch films with us" Arthur concluded trying to sound disappointed but there was a hint joy in his tone. "Are we that bad?" He chuckled. _Yes'_ and _no's_ echoed throughout the group.

"Okay I'm sorry I asked" He laughed.

"Might as well go back home" Merlin said.

"Yeah good night guys" Gwen agreed. They all made their rounds of hugging (bro hugging) and kissing (manly kisses of course) each other before they all went off their separate ways.

Well separate ways with their dorm/flat roommates. Fortunately for Arthur Merlin was his.

Merlin and Arthur walked home in comfortable silence. Arthur opened the door to their room and they both prepared for bed.

"Night Arthur"

"Good night Merlin"

....

"Arthur are you awake?" Merlin whispered.

"I am now" Arthur whispered back through gritted teeth.

"I can't sleep"

"Well _try_ " Arthur growled.

"I can stop thinking about the movie" Merlin admitted.

"Merlin it's just a movie it's not real" Arthur assured.

"I know but it's just scary ya know?" Merlin's voice wavered. Arthur sighed and got up.

"What are you doing?" Merlin asked when Arthur made his way towards his bed. Merlin's heart thumped rapidly in his chest.

"Move over" Arthur said gruffly.

"Why?"

"The only way I'm going to get to sleep is if you get to sleep and you won't sleep because of the damn film so let me comfort you dammit" He explained.

"Okay" Merlin agreed. He didn't need much convincing.

He moved over and allowed Arthur to get in his bed. It was a little small for the two of them but Arthur had wrapped his arms around Merlin pulling him in. Merlin rested his head against Arthur's bare chest and wrapped his arms around Arthur.

"Now go to sleep Merlin" Arthur mumbled into his hair. Merlin slept soundly after that despite his heart beating right out of his chest.

....

From then on whenever Merlin and Arthur watched horror films they would cuddle- _I mean comfort_ -each other as they watched the film. They watched horror films so often that it came to a point that even before they put the film on Arthur would take Merlin's hand in his own in preparation for the film. Then they would sit down on the sofa or the cinema chairs-wherever they were-and sit close each other. Arthur would switch hands, one holding Merlin's hand and the other wrapping itself around Merlin's waist. Then Merlin would snuggle in closer and rest his head on Arthur's should ready to turn away whenever something scary happens.

In fact they were so comfortable with doing this 'comforting' thing that they would do it I front of their friends if they were all watching horror films. They also made a habit out of sleeping in the same bed. One of them normally can't sleep (usually Merlin) and they would end up cuddling or spooning in one of their beds.

"So what you doing tonight?" Gwen asked Merlin. They were sat in the cafe on break.

"Nothing really just going to watch the latest horror film with Arthur in our dorm room"

"Ah so you guys can cuddle again" She waggled her eyebrows.

"We don't cuddle Gwen we comfort each other, it's much _manlier_ "

"Right _manlier_ "

"It is" Merlin defended.

"I reckon you guys watch the horror films to feel manlier about snuggling up to your best friend"

"We do _not_ snuggle" Merlin stated but his blush gave it away. Okay maybe they did snuggle and it was nice but they were just friends and that's it.

"Merlin you do. You guys flaunt your cuteness in front of us all"

"Our cuteness?"

"You guys would make a cute couple and you know it"

"Gwen-"

"Ask him out you can do it"

....

"So how's Merlin?" Morgana asked her brother as they strolled across campus to their lesson.

"He's fine"

"Still snuggling him at night?" She asked casually. Arthur choked on his own spit and blushed a crimson red.

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Sure you do. You and Merlin sharing a bed" She smirked.

"How did you know about that?"

"I have my ways"

"It was Merlin wasn't it? I'm going to kill him" Arthur snarled narrowed his eyes.

"No it wasn't Merlin and you wouldn't harm a little hair on his head and know it"

"I would too" Arthur frowned sounding like a child. Okay maybe he wouldn't harm a hair on his head maybe one his arms or leg.

"It was Gwaine anyway"

"Gwaine?" He asked surprised.

"Yes he went round to your room late the other night hoping to crash there and he may have been drunk but he swore you guys were in the same bed spooning, so he left" She explained.

"And I just confirmed it for you" Arthur sighed mentally slapping himself. "Such a _witch_ " He mumbled.

"I am and you did" She smirked. "Don't look so sad baby brother" She squeezed his cheeks and he batted her hands away. "Merlin likes you, just ask him out already or I shall be forced to do something I don't want to do"

"And that is?"

"Let's hope you don't have to find out" She smiled sweetly at him. He knew his sister was a witch but that was just damn right bitchy.

....

The next morning Merlin lay in Arthur's arms. It seems they had fallen asleep on the sofa. Merlin's heart sped up again. He liked Arthur he really did but whatever this is they have is not healthy. It feels so right but yet it seems so wrong I mean they are just friends after all.

Well Merlin wants to be more but Arthur clearly doesn't.

"Stop thinking" Arthur's voice startled him. His voice vibrating against Merlin's head.

"What?"

"I can feel your heart beat, it's beating fast what are you thinking about?" Arthur asked. His voice wasn't as groggy as Merlin's so he must have been awake for a while.

"You" Merlin admitted into Arthur's chest without thinking.

"Oh" Arthur stiffened.

"Oh?" Merlin lifted his head to meet Arthur's eyes.

"I've been thinking about you too" Arthur said quietly not meeting Merlin's eyes.

"You have?"

"I have. A lot actually"

"Oh"

"Yeah. Merlin I-um-I like you and would like to take you on a date" Arthur said. _Oh my god_. Merlin grinned as his heart fluttered.

"I like you too Arthur"

"Good so is that a yes?" Arthur smiled.

"Yes" Merlin said and settled back down into Arthur's chest. He snapped his head back up suddenly. "No horror films"

"Thank _god_ you said it"

"I thought you liked them?" Merlin sat up to look at him.

"No I hate horror films, I only watched them so I could snuggle with you" He admitted sitting up as well and rubbed the back of his neck.

"So did I" Merlin chuckled.

"We're a pair of idiots aren't we?"

"We are indeed"

"Ah but your my idiot now" Arthur grinned a predatory grin.

"I thought I was always your idiot anyway?"

"Yes but now we can label it; speaking of" Arthur shot forward and started kissing Merlin's jaw line and continued to press kisses down to his neck where he licked it and then sucked on it.

" _Oh Arthur_ " Merlin moaned which only spurred him on more. Once he was satisfied with the hickey he gave Merlin he moved back up to give Merlin a kiss on the lips. Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck; Arthur then pushed Merlin down onto his back on the sofa. 

"Mine" He whispered in between the kisses.

"Yours" Merlin smiled into the kiss.

....

Several weeks later.

"Fancy a horror film tonight?" Morgana asked.

"Yeah sure why not?" Arthur accepted.

Instead of cuddling in the back of the cinema like they used to, they jumped the gun and went straight to making out in the back row.

It's not like they were invested in horror films anyway.


End file.
